burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rappy 4187
__TOC__ Requesting to enter the 101% user club I noticed that the 101% completion page for Paradise links to a user group for those who have attained 101% completion of the game. What do I need to do to apply? Krieger22 (talk) 09:42, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Did you unlock all cars, win all events, find all Billboards, Smash Gates, and Super Jumps, beat all Showtime and Time Road Rules, and earn all Paradise Awards? If you did them all, you could just simply place your name in that page. Introduction. Hello Rappy! I am glad to be a part of the burnout club. I do frequent burnout and everytime I play I am ALWAYS online. I just finished my 500 challenges and got my P12 Diamond recently. I have all the cars and a 102% licence on Paridise and I have all the cars and a 101% licence on big surf island. Everytime I get on I am ALWAYS online and love to help other people do challenges. (Qwerty4123456789 (talk) 13:22, May 14, 2014 (UTC)) RE:This place is a dust town now! yeah, it is. theres very few people editing now. still more than the socom wiki though. RisingSun2013 20:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) edit: just realized it was someone else who left that message, sorry. RisingSun2013 20:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) yes the target car and others were added but you can easily get them on pc with a mod but with the chrome car,it wasnt a glitch, its a rumor that it is and its not real its a 100% mod like the extreme hunter olimpus, except it was a test car. Next the pre alpha cars, you cant drive them unless you use a mod or if your a devoleper in burnout, you cant have them or see them so there a mod to unlock extra cars AI and drivable. Finaly the toy cars, Burnout had all the cars to be a toy (only the first virsion and DLC) but only had time to make 9 but the rest are just hidden. By the way in some virsons of Burnout the blu-ray hawker was stunt but in another its speed, I thought the stats would be the same. If you do respond I thank you for taking your time to read this. User can you please blog this user? theyve continued to remake the same page as spam or vandalism several times. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 00:08, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Infobox This infobox pitch needs your attention. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:04, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the poke. Rappy 15:06, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I have another patch I would like applied. But while you are at it will you remove the cascading protection option from the page that is causing this one to be protected so we will not have to do this again? TheEssenceOfDarkness (talk) 19:28, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: Done. I am not sure why cascading protection was turned on in the first place. Seems odd. Rappy 06:28, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Role Hi, can we talk about my current role on the wiki, please. I'd like to pitch an updated look for the site with the recent rumors circulating about Paradise. I feel my experience with the Need for Speed wiki, and helping with the Forza wiki, could be useful with creating a new look for the Burnout wiki. I know we've had differences in the past, but I feel I could be an asset in improving the site beyond content moderation. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:01, February 19, 2018 (UTC)